PART OF HEART
by badaisakura
Summary: cinta yang tak dibalas memang meyakitkan. tapi cinta yang hilang sebelum disadari lebih menyakitkan
1. Chapter 1

"Maaf..."

"Sungguh... Maafkan ...aku"

'Sasuke...'

'Maafkan...aku'

††††††††† PART OF HEART †††††††††

Malam musim semi nan kelam, berhiaskan bulan sabit yang tak begitu bersinar. Bersamanya semilir angin membelai helaian surai pirangnya yang menari-nari tertiup angin.

Dari bibir mungilnya yang pucat, tak ada sepatah katapun terucap. Tapi manik shafirnya lukiskan luka yang begitu dalam. Ya, luka hati yang tak terlihat, tapi begitu menyayat.

Sang shafir terpejam menikmati sepoi angin yang membelai wajah tannya. Deburan ombak berderu seolah memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Maaf..."

"Sungguh... Maafkan ...aku"

'Sasuke...'

'Maafkan...aku'

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati bibir pantai.

Pelan namun pasti, menyongsong deburan yang sudah pasti akan menelanya.

Angin dingin yang membelai lembut pipi tanya, seolah ingin menghapus jejak air mata yang belum mengering.

Tenggelam, ia ingin menenggelamkan tubuh dan hatinya yang terkoyak kedalam air asin yang bagai air matanya. Hingga semakin lama sosok pirangnya itu tak bisa lagi terlihat oleh mata. Ia pun pergi untuk selamanya dengan membawa luka yang menganga. Menghapus airmata dan hentikan nafas. Memotong sang umur dan menghanyutkanya ke dasar samudra.

**Disclaimer: ****  
****Naruto adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO selamanya.  
****  
****Genre: **

**Angest, family  
****  
****Pairing: ****  
****Sasu x naru, gaa x naru, Sasu x Karin, Sasu x lainnya nyusul...  
****  
****Rated: ****  
****M  
****  
****Warning: ****  
****Yaoi, gaje, typo,lemon, segalahal buruk menyimpang bertebaran. **

**...BADAI-SAKURA...**

Kisah ini berawal dari 3 bulan sebelumnya.

Dihari yang terik. Di sebuah mension megah bergaya eropa. Sedang terjadi perang mulut antara 2 Uchiha bersaudara.

"SEKALI KUBILANG TIDAK...YA TIDAK!"

"AKU MASIH STRIGHT...!"

"AKU TAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI.!"

Dengan arogannya Sasuke membantah ucapan sang kakak. Itachi mulai naik darah tapi coba ia tahan.

"Tapi Sasuke...ini adalah wasiat terahkir mendiang Kaa-san dan Too-san, kau sendiri tau betul tentang semua ini."

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya terasa pening menghadapi sikap keras kepala adiknya.

"Persetan dengan wasiat konyal itu. Aku tak perduli.!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! JAGA BICARAMU!"

Cukup sudah, kesabarannya mencapai pada batasnya. Itachi benar benar tak bisa menahan lagi emosinya.

"MEREKA ORANG TUA KITA!"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Masa bodoh..."

"Errr... SASU..."

Sang Uchiha sulung benar benar nampak murka. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Hampir saja ia berdiri dan memukul adiknya. Tapi ucapannya terpotong. Dengan kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Lagi pula mengapa Harus aku? Mengapa bukan aniki saja yang menikahi bocah Uzumaki itu? Toh aniki juga seorang Uchiha."

Itachi tertunduk. Wajahnya berubah murung.

"Jika dia memilihku , maka dengan senang hati aku akan memilikinya?"

"Tapi ... yang dia pilih adalah..."

"Kau . Sasuke!"

Suara Itachi melirih seolah ragu mengungkapkan hal itu.

"Hn. Jadi aku harus menikahi seorang pria dan lebih dari itu dia orang yang kau cintai? Hell no.!"

BRAKKKKK...

Setelah berucap demikian Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Cih...kuso kuso ... kuso... "

"Apa dunia ini sudah terbalik?!"

"BRENGSE..kkkk..."

Dunia ini sungguh egoist. Mengapa orang tuanya menjodoh kanya dengan seorang pria. Sedangkan masih banyak wanita cantik yang lebih layak untuk menikah dengannya.

"BERENGSEKKK ... BERENGSEK BERENGSEKKK..!"

Hujatnya pada sang takdir.

Amarah yang meledak-ledak tak bisa lagi terbendung. Alhasil perabot kamar yang tak bersalah pun menjadi pelampiasan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasuke dengar!" Suara sang kakak mengintrupsi dari luar.

" Cih apa lagi maunya...? Membuatku menikah dalam 1minggu ini?"

Yah runtukan konyol itu, tak seorang pun mengira akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Mau tak mau, pernikahan mu akan di langsungkan 3 hari lagi"

Teriakan Itachi barusan sukses membuat Sasuke membelalak tak percaya. Ucapanya bagai doa yang munjarab bahkan lebih dari itu sunggguh sangat ampuh , ia akan menikah bukan dalam 1 minggu lagi akan tetapi 3 hari lagi.

"HUH...APA? APA KAU GILA ANIKI?!"

Yah tentu si bungsu tak akan menerima apa lagi bersyukur bukan.

"Aku tak perduli otouto. Jangan berfikir untuk kabur atau pun mengacaukan acara pernikahan mu,"

Ucapa Itachi dengan nada mengancam.

"Karna itu akan sia-sia!"

Tambahnya menasehati.

"Jika kau masih keras kepala, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya. Otouto!"

Itachi pun berlalu kekamarnya. Ia berharap Sasuke mau berfikir ulang tentang pernikannya. Karna bagai manapun ini tidak hanya menyangkut wasiat tetapi juga bisnis kluarga Uchiha.

Jika Sasuke menolak maka perusahaan Uchiha akan mengalami kebangkrutan. Karna penanam saham dan investor terbesar adalah perusahaan Uzumaki.

,...SKIP TIME,...

3 hari pun berlalu, dan Sasuke pun tak dapat berkutik.

Hari pernikahannya dan Uzumaki Naruto pun sudah ada tak lagi bisa di hindari.

Tiga hari bukan lah waktu yang lama bagi sang bungsu Uchia untuk berkelit dari pernikahannya. Dirinya benar-benar tak tak bisa berkutik dibawah pengawasan sang kakak.

Seharusnya pernikahan adalah hari paling membahagian bagi seseorang, karna itu sangat spesial.

Tapi tidak untuk Si bungsu Uchiha. Bukan perasaan gugup, berdebar

, maupun bahagia saat ia berdampingan dengan sang mempelai di altar pernikahan nan suci. Melainkan rasa marah, dendam rasa benci dan ingin menghancurkan yang begitu besar.

"AKU BERSUMPAH...AKAN MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP MU... DAN MEMBUAT MU MENDERITA...UZUMAKI NARUTO"

Ya. Janji itu lah yang Sasuke ucapkan didalam hatinya saat bibirnya menjawab "Ya saya bersedia" atas pertanyaan suci pastur di depannya.

Acara berlangsung dengan cukup mereriah tapi simple.

Setelah acara penyambutan para tamu Naruto bergegas masuk kekamarnya. Dan hendak berganti pakaian. Namun tiba tiba...

Cklekk...

"Keluar!"

Suara yang rendah dan dingin itu mengintrupsi pergerakan Naruto dan membuatnya cukup terkejut.

'Shitttt. Dasar sial, mengapa aku lupa mengunci pintunya.'

Runtuknya dalam hati lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Umm ano aku cuma ingin berganti pa..."

"AKU BILANG KELUAR DOBE!. APA KAU TULI HAH?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget karna bentakan suaminya bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Suasana kamar pengantin yang seharus nya romantis kini terasa berat dan mencekam. Apa lagi ditambah tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam dan menusuk.

"Ma...maaf aku... aku akan segera keluar."

Dengan gugup ia mengambil ganti dan segera melesat keluar kamar. Naruto tak lah bodoh. Ia cukup tahu tatapan kebencian suaminya padanya, yah walau sesungguhnya ia tak tahu betul apa yang menyebabkan kebencian Sasuke padanya.

'Jika kau membenci ku, mengapa kau menikahiku. Sasuke?'

"Haaaah, hari yang melelahkan"

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan setelan kasual, Naruto menuju ruang makan. Tak disangka suaminya sudah berganti pakaian dan duduk manis dan menikmati sepotong roti dan segelas jus tomat.

'Eh ...cepat sekali dia gantinya'

Dengan nikmatnya ia bersantap tanpa sedikit pun melirik orang yang baru beberapa jam tadi menjadi suaminya. Karna Sasuke terlihat cuek Naruto pun hanya diam tanpa menyapa sang suami. Ia berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik. Lalu menggak habisnya dalam beberapa tegukan.

" , segar nya"

Helanya setelah bisa melepas dahaga.

"Cih... dasar barbar menjijikan." Umpat Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa melihat wajah suaminya.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan sang suami. Setelah Sasuke melangkah menjauh dari meja makan barulah Naruto duduk dan mengambil jeruk tuk dimakannya.

Sasuke melangkah ke pintu. Tapi tiba ia hentikan langkahnya sebelum keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau tidur diruang tamu!" Tegasnya tanpa basa basi. Naruto mendongak bibirnya ternganga tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa dia diperlakukan seperti orang asing dirumahnya sendiri bahkan oleh orang yang belum lama menjadi suaminya.

"Aku tidur dikamar utama!" Bantah Naruto kukuh. Ia tak mau jika harus di ruang tamu. Toh rumah ini adalah miliknya.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Sasukepun menggeram emosi.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

BRAAAAAK

"Dengar dobe...!"

Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menusuk.

Sasuke menggebrak meja makan dan menundukan kepalanya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"Aku tak sudi seranjang dengan laki-laki terlebih lagi itu adalah kau!"

Lanjutnya sembari menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya berdecih tanpa menjawab maupun menatap Sasuke.

Tak mendapat respon Sasuke pun keluar ruangan dan bergegas kekamarnya.

CKLEK...

Suara pintu dikunci terdengar jelas.

"BRENGSEK... MANUSIA HOMO ITU TERNYATA TAK SELEMAH DUGAANKU"

"BERENGSEK ... BERENGSEK...DASAR BERENGSEK..."

"Baiklah... akan kau buat dia menderita dan menyesali keputusanya menikah denganku."

"Cih... ini belum seberapa dobe,... penderitaan mu baru akan dimulai".

Sang surya tersenyum di ufuk timur. Memberi salam hangat pada sang buana. Pagi yang tenang tapi tidak untuk sang Uzumaki Naruto. Atau kini kita panggil dia sebagai Uchiha Naruto. Yah di pagi buta Naruto tengah asik dengan acaranya membuat sarapan untuknya dan Sasuke. Tidak adakah pelayan di rumah Naruto? Tentu saja ada. Tapi ia merasa lebih puas dengan membuatnya sendiri. Ia lakukan aktivitas rutin ini dari dulu bahkan sebelum ia menikah dengan Sasuke. Keculi ia benar benar sibuk.

"Yap makanan siap. Sekarang saatnya mandi." Ujar pemuda belonde itu menyambut harinya dengan riang.

Saat ia menuju kamar mandi dilihatnya sosok sang suami keluar dari ofuro. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan tegap hanya berbalut sehelai handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Rambut basah dan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh atletisnya membuat Naruto bersemu dan salah tingkah.

"Sasu...ke...um ..kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucapnya gugup.

Naruto tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang merona.

Saat asik dengan berblussing rianya, tiba-tiba ia merasa lengannya disentak kuat seseorang.

"Itai yo... "

"Sa...Sasuke lepas"

Yah lengannya di genggam erat oleh Sasuke. Sakit sungguh menyakitkan. Tak hanya itu, bahkan Sasuke mendorongnyan ketembok dengan cukup kasar hingga terdengar bunyi debam yang lumayan keras. Sasuke memojokan Naruto dan memerangkap tubuhnya diantara kedua lengannya dan tembok.

"Siapa yang mengijinkan mu untuk memanggil namaku, huh?" Desisnya dengan nada rendah.

"Dengar manusia homo menjijikkan.!"

"Aku mau menikah dengan mu bukan berarti aku mau menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu."

"Dan lagi..."

Sasuke mencengkram dagu Naruto erat. Dan mendongakannya. Shafir dan onyx mereka pun bertemu. Tapi cepat ia alihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan mulut menjijikanmu ini. Aku tak sudi namaku di ucapkan oleh mulut laki-laki yang mengoral penis laki-laki lain."

Pandangan Sasuke terfokus pada bibir cherry Naruto. Tak disangka. Bibir itu cukup menggoda.

Tangan Sasuke beralih ke bibir Naruto. Shafir Naruto masih senantiasa menatap lurus oniyx suaminya.

SREEEET...

Darah menetes dari belahan bibir bawah Naruto yang tergores kuku Sasuke. Tak ada perubahan di mimik muka Naruto. Dia masih saja menatap Sasuke. Sedikit merasa bersalah. Atau mulai menyadari pesona dari suaminya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir ranum Naruto. Tersentak kaget. Tak percaya , Sasuke menciumnya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukan kah dia membenciku... tapi mengapa dia..?'

Sasuke pun begitu setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan ia pun menarik diri dan mendorong keras tubuh Naruto. Sesegera mungkin ia pergi meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku.

" shitt... dasar sialan...!"

'Tapi mengapa bibirnya bisa begitu manis?'

"Cih... sungguh menjijikan"

'Sayang sekali hanya kecupan sekilas.'

" TIDAK... TIDAK... TIDAK... APA YANG AKU FIKIRKAN"

'Tapi rasanya membuatku menginginkanya lagi'

Sasuke meraba bibirnya sendiri, ia masih terkenang sensasi aneh dan hangat saat bibirnya dan bibir Naruto bertemu.

"TIDAKKKKKKK LUPAKAN...LUPAKAN...LUPAKAN! KAU HARUS MELUPAKANYA. INGAT SASUKE...DIA ITU MANUSIA HOMO YANG KAU BENCI"

Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari Naruto berada di balik tembok dan mendengar ucapanya.

"BUKAN KAH KAU INGIN MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA. DAN MENYESAL KARNA MENIKAH DENGAN MU!?"

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa ternganga shock sambil menutup mulutnya.

'Sebenci itukah kau pada ku Sasuke? Bahkan kau pun tak menginginkanku!'

Airmata Naruto jatuh semakin deras. Tak ada isakan mau pun suara tapi hatinya menjerit dan meraung terluka.

Hari berganti, bulan pun berlalu. Semenjak kejadian itu Naruto menghindar dari Sasuke. Ia berangkat pagi sebelum Sasuke bangun tapi ia tak lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Dan pulang pun larut malam dan langsung tertidur.

"Apa si dobe itu sudah pergi sepagi ini. Bukan kah ia juga pulang larut semalam. "

'Apa aku telfon aniki saja, ya?'

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Itachi.

''Ada apa otouto? Tak biasa kau menelfon anikimu ini.''

Sahut Itachi dari sebrang sana.

"Hn..bisakah aniki kemari siang ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lugasnya.

''Ada apa Sasuke?" Nada bicara Itachi terdengar heran.

"Ada yang ibgin ku bicarakan "

''Mengapa tak sampaikan sekarang saja?''

"Hn. Aku sibuk"

Pokoknya tunggu aku sepulang dari kantor. Atau kau tak usah kemari seterusnya".

Sasuke menutup telfon nya tanpa mendengar jawaban sang kakak. Sungguh tidak sopan. Tapi itulah tabiatnya.

Sasuke mulai merasa kehilang. Bukan ia rindu atau apa. Tapi terkadang tak melihat sosok Naruto membuatnya aneh.

Pukul 11.30 a.m

Di kantor Naruto.

Sipirang itu tampak sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Tak beberapa lama pintu pun diketuk dan munculah seseorang.

"Naruto apa kau tak mau menyambut sepupumu ini?"

Ujar sesosok pria manis berperawakan ramping seperti Naruto dengn surai merah bata dan tato kanji bertuliskan ' AI' di dahinya.

"Gaara ...?! Kapan kau datang mengapa tak mengabari dulu?"

Naruto tampak terseok berdiri dari duduknya. Ia bergegas kearah sang sepupu dan memeluknya.

"Mengapa kau tak mengabariku, Gaara.?! Aku pasti akan menjemputmu jika kau menelfonku"

Naruto memeluk erat sepupunya itu menumpahkan rasa rindu dan bahagia yang begitu besar.

"Jika aku mengabari mu, bukan kejutan namanya ... bodoh!"

Ucapa Gaara datar. Tapi tak menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara berpelukannya merekapun duduk.

"Kemari lah Gaara.! " printah sipirang pada sipemuda merah itu untuk duduk di sampinya.

"Kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Sunakan"

" um"

"Lalu bagai mana kabar paman.."

"Baik... dia menitip kan ini"

Gaara menyerah kan sebuah bungkusan pada Naruto.

"Eh... benarkah... terimakasih Gaara. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Ucap Naruto riang setelah membuka bukusan dari Gaara yang ternyata berisi sepasang hakama khas Suna baru.

"Itu dari ayah bukan dariku, bodoh!"

Gaara bersemu saat melihat senyum Naruto.

"Iyaa iya. Tapi kau tetap yang terbaik"

Puji Naruto sembari memeluk si pemuda merah itu.

"Lepasss... kau ingin membunuh ku huh?"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan hanya tersenyum lima jari.

"Ano... Naruto...maaf soal pernikahanmu. Aku tak bisa datang waktu itu"

Gaara berujar lirih dengan nada menyesal. Tapi wajahnya lebih menujukan bahwa ia terluka.

Hal itu membuat alis Naruto terpaut.

"Mengapa meminta maaf? Lagipula itu hanya upacara biasa. Toh sekarang kau sudah disini , bukan?"

Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou"

" hm... oh ya... ada apa kau datang jauh jauh ke Konoha? Tentu nya bukan hanya berkunjung, bukan?"

"Ya... aku ingin melanjutkan studyku disini"

"Eh... benarkah... universitas mana"

"UK"

"Itu bagus sekali Gaara. Aku pasti mendukungmu. "

"Lalu ...mengenai tempat tinggal..." Gaara tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa dengan tempat tinggal mu Gaara?"

Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingkah Gaara.

"Boleh aku tinggal di tempat mu untuk sementara waktu? Aku belum bisa mencari apartement sekarang?"

Gaara tersipu sungkan mengutarakan niatnya tapi hal itu malah membuat Naruto tertawa terpingkal.

"Hahahahaha... mengapa ekspresimu seperti itu Gaara. Tentu saja kau boleh tingagal dirumahku selama apapun kau mau.!"

Gaara hanya menunduk meruntuki sikapnya yang memalukan , ia lupa bahawa kakak sepupunya itu adalah orang yang blak blakan.

Dikankantor Sasuke.

Eksekutif muda itu juga tampak sibuk. Bukan dengan dokumen atau pun pekerjaan , ia lebih terlihat sibuk dengan para gadis cantik yang menjadi pegawainya. Salah satunya adalah Karin si sekertaris pribadi yang cantik dan menawan.

"Sasuke-sama... jadwal siang inj adalah rapat dengan dewan direksi"

Ucap gadis berkacamata itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hn... ..."

"Sebelum itu...ah SASUKE-SAMA. APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN?"

Kagetnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pinggangnya dan mendudukanya kepangkuan sang boss.

Karin bersemu saat tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium leher dan tengkuknya.

"Ah...hm...Sasuke-kun ...um...hen...hentikan ...akh.."

Wajah Karin merah padam saat tangan nakal Sasuke mulai meraba paha dalamnya dan meremas dadanya.

"Ah...sto...p...Sasuke-kun jangan ..."

Karin coba mencegah tangan sang boss agar tidak berkeliaran. Tapi nihil.

"Apa kau yakin ingin berhenti... manis? Lihat! Kau sangat basah di bawah sini."

Karin semakin memerah karna malu atas pernyataan telak Sasuke. Jujur sebenarnya ia senang dengan sentuhan sang boss mudanya.

Sekertaris cantik itu menggeleng.

"Maksudku...jangan disini. Nanti ada yang datang!?" Jawabnya malu malu.

"Hn. Batalkan rapat. Kita pulang!" Perintah Sasuke seenak nya.

Karin pun membola tak percaya.

"Tapi... tapi Sasuke-kun ..ini rapat penting!" Bantah sang sekertaris.

"Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu untuk memelukmu, sayang!...atau..."

"Kita lanjutkan disini saja?"sambungnya dengan nada menggoda dan seriangaian nakalnya.

Sasuke kembali mencumbu leher dan perpotongan leher Karin. Membuat gadis bersurai merah menyala dan berkaca mata itu mengeliat dan mendesah tak nyaman.

Kita tinggalkana Sasuke dan kemesumannya.

Kita kenbali pada sosok dua pemuda berbeda yang begitu kontras. Dialah Naruto dan Gaara. Yah dua sepupuini masih asik berbincang.

"Gaara. Aku belum bisa pulang sekarang, apa kau ingin pulang duluan. Atau kau ingin barang barangmu dulu yang di antarkan?"

"Biar barang barang ku saja yang duluan aku masih ingin berkeliling."

"Oh baiklah...kalau begitu selamat menikmati kota ini. Oh ya jika kau pulang duluan sebelum aku katakan pada Sasuke aku akan pulang terlambat, ok?"

Gaara pun mengangguk. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri kembali ke meja kerjanya dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ternyata kota ini membosankan."

'Seperti apa pria yang menikah dengan Naruto? Apa dia baik? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?'

"Sebaiknya aku langsung pulang sajalah"

'Aku ingin segera tahu, seperti apa muka orang berhasil mengambil hati Naruto yang beku?'

Balik ke kantor Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu masih asik menikmati tubuh sekertarisnya. Bersama alunan desahan dan gerakan erotis ia terus menjamah sang wanita.

"Oh... hnn ahhh Sasuke-kun oh..."

Rancu sang gadis ketika dirinya dihujam secara liar oleh milik Sasuke yang cukup besar.

"Cium aku... oh..." pinta sang gadis.

Saat Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dan mencium Karin, tiba-tiba yang terlintas adalah wajah Naruto dan bibir cherrynya.

Sasuke menarik jarak ia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan wajah sang suami dari otaknya.

'Astaga... apa yang barusan kufikirkan. Tidak tidak tidak. Aku harus melenyapkan wajah itu dari fikiranku'

Sasuke pun kembali memperpendek jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Karin. Ia raup dan lumat bibir gadis berkaca mata itu.

'Rasanya tak semanis bibir dobe'

"Akh Sasuke-kun kau melukaiku" rintih Karin saat bibirnya digigit kasar oleh Sasuke.

Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya berguman kecil tanpa arti yang menjadi kebanggaan klan Uchiha.

"Sasuke more ... ahh... more...comingggg...akhhhhhh"

"Ahhhhhhhh 'DOBEEEEE' come"

Merekapun mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Sasuke-kun kau kasar sekali... masa memanggilku dobe?" Rajuk sang gadis.

"Hn"

'Sialan. Mengapa aku memanggilnya 'dobe'?. Cih... mengapa aku membayangkan kalau 'dia' yang bercinta dengan ku. Ada apa ini...'

Gaara pun memutar balik setir mobilnya. Ia melaju menuju mension Naruto. Sesampainya ia di sana para maid lah yang menyambutnya. Yah tak heran karna sebelumnya Gaara sering berkunjung kemari.

"Yokoso Gaara-sama"

Sambut para pelayan sembari beroujighi.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Gaara.

Ia hanya terus berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Tapi belum seberapa jauh, Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dimana berang-barang ku?"

Tanya nya datar tanpa berbalik dan menatap para pelayan.

"Ada di kamar tamu atas, Gaara-sama." Jawab salah satu pelayan dengan santun.

Tanpa basa basi ia pun melesat ke lantai dua dimana barang barangnya berada. Saat ia melewati ruang tengah. Ia terhenti sejenak. Ia mengambil sebuah figura kecil yang memampangkan foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto disana. Naruto tampak anggun dan elegan dengan setelan jas puti. Sedang kan Sasuke tampak seperti kumpulan kegelapan semua serba hitam sampai setelan jasnya pun berwarna hitam kelam sekelam onyx malamnya.

"Seperti inikah suami Naruto? Cih biasa saja?"

'Mengapa bukan aku, Naruto?'

"Apa bagusnya laki-laki seperti ini, dari pada aku?"

'Naruto tampan sekali di foto ini'

'Sampai kapan pun. Aku tak bisa merela kan mu untuknya. Dan tak akan pernah bisa, Naruto.'

"Aku akui kau memang sangatlah mempesona, Naruto" . Lirih Gaara.

Tanpa sadar jari lentiknya mengusap lembut foto Naruto.

Ia terpana dengan ketampan sang sepupu. Yah bisa di bilang dari kecil Gaara mencintai Naruto secara sepihak.

Gaara mengembalikan figura itu pada tempatnya.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi"

...tbc ... dulu lah ...

Kiranya berkenankah para readers memberi review. Karna review anda menentukan masa depan cerita ini. Ehehehehehehejejejej ok badai pamit dulu. Bye bye...


	2. gaara feeling

**"Siapa kau? Berani sekali masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi"**

Matahari selalu bersinar.

Tapi tak selamanya pancarkan kehangatan.

Terkadang ada yang mencela kehangatan dari sang surya.

Tak menyadari seberapa berharga atas keberadaanya.

Tapi saat sang surya menghilang dibalik awan, baru akan di mengerti, seberapa ia berarti.

Namun semua tak cukup , karna celaan akan kembali terulang saat sang surya kebali bersinar terik.

Bukan mereka membencinya.

Mereka hanya iri akan karisma dan kehangatannya.

Dan akan benar benar terlambat untuk di sesali.

Saat sang surya tak akan lagi pernah bersinar.

Tak lagi pancarkan kehangatan.

Karna keberadaanya telah tertelan oleh sang kegelapan.

...

Untuk selamanya

...

*†††††††††††††††*part of heart*†††††††††††††††*

...BADAI SAKURA ...

**Disclaimer: ****  
****Naruto adalah milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO selamanya. **

******  
****Genre: **

**Angest, family  
**

**...BADAI-SAKURA...,...**

**Itachi. P. O.V.**

Siang ini begitu terik, seolah jika aku keluar udara akan mambakar hangus kulit ku. Ingin rasanya aku berdiam didalam kamarku di kediaman Uchiha, tapi itu tak bisa kulakukan sekarang. Ya di siang hari yang begitu panas, Uchiha Sasuke, adik semata wayangku, meminta ku menemuinya dikediam Uzumaki. Sebenarnya aku merasa sungkan. Bukan hanya cuaca panas yang membuat ku enggan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sarangku dan menemui adikiku, tapi ada hal lain. Hal itu ialah mengenai Uzumaki Naruto atau yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Bukan aku segan bertemu adik iparku itu, aku senang bahkan.

Tapi...

_CITTTTTTTT..._

"Cih, sialan. Hampir saja aku menabrak orang"

Gara- gara melamun, aku jadi tak konsen mengemudi.

Kufokuskan kembali perhatian ku pada jalanan. Tapi,meski bagai manapun, fikiranku tetap melayang kepadanya. Sebisa mungkin aku melupakan perasaan terlarang ini, tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Cinta ku pada Uzumaki Naruto masih sangatlah besar. Yah, meski kini ia adalah adik iparku.

Perjalanan dari kediaman Uchiha ketempat tujuanku hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menitbila kutempuh dengan mobil. Yah memang sebentar , hingga tak kusadari aku telah sampai di depan gerbang kediaman Uzumaki.

Kupakirkan ferary hitam ku di halaman depan bangunan bergaya eropa klasik ini.

Mobil siapa itu? Belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya?

"Apa Naruto ada dirumah?"

Tapi ini bukan mobil Naruto?! Apa milik Sasuke?

Tidak, aku yakin Sasuke tak pernah memakai mobil berwarna merah menyala seperti ini.!

Yah, sebagai kakaknya, aku tahu betul apa yang disukai atau di benci oleh Sasuke. Dan warna terang menyala seperti ini adalah salah satu hal yang dibencinya.

Lalu mobil siapa ini?

"Masa bodoh lah. Mungki tamu"

Kutarik dalam- dalam nafas ku lalu ku hembuskan. Setelahnya dengan raguku langkahkan kaki ku memasuki kediaman Uzumaki.

"Yokoso Itachi-sama"

"Hn"

Mension yang megah tapi begitu sepi. Yang ada hanya para pelayan.

"Dimana Sasuke dan Naruto?"

Kutanyai salah satu pelayan yang menyambutku.

Rumah ini tak berubah sejak terahkir aku kemari.

Perasaan ku pun tak berubah saat kuinjakan lagi kakiku kelantai rumah ini. Masih aneh dan tak nyaman.

"Sasuke-sama dan Naruto- sama mereka belum pulang"

"Hn...jika Sasuke kembali, katakan aku menunggunya di atas!"

Ku fikir sebaikanya aku tinggalkan pesan pada pelayan. Agar saat Sasuke kembali nanti ia akan langsung menemuiku.

Kutapapaki satu demi satu anak tangga. Saat tiba dilantai dua aku melihat sosok yang tak ku kenal,

Siapa dia?

Ia mengelus lembut figura foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi"

...**Itachi P. **...

**Pairing: ****  
****Sasu x Naru, Gaa x Naru, Sasu x Karin, Sasu x lainnya nyusul...  
****  
**

**Rated: ****  
****M  
****  
**

**Warning: ****  
****Yaoi, gaje, typo,lemon, segalahal buruk menyimpang **bertebaran.

**...BADAI-SAKURA...**

Di kantor Naruto.

"Shitt.. sialan... mengapa pekerjaan ini tak ada habisnya.."

'Sasuke sedang apa diasekarang?'

"Fokus... aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini dan pulang"

Hampir dua bulan Naruto tak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan suaminya. Yah walau rasa sakit masih menyusup di hatinya, tapi tetap tak ia pungkiri, rasa rindunya yang lebih besar.

'Sasuke kapan kau akan mengakuiku dan mau menerimaku'

"Yos, tinggal sedikit, gambatte tebbayo"

...BADAI SAKURA ...

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Yang ia fikirkan saat ini hanya ia ingin tiba dirumah secepatnya.

"Shittt mengapa aku lupa. Aku kan meminta aniki datang kerumah. Cih.. kuso kuso kuso..."

Yah lupakan Sasuke yang sedang fokus pada jalan. Kembali kemension Uzumaki.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu tampak tersentakkaget, mendengar seseorang mengurnya dari belakang. Pemuda bertato kanji _**AI**_ itu pun berbalik dan menatap tajam penegurnya.

Emerland indahnya beradu pandang dengan obsidian malam yang seolah akan membawanya dalam kegelapan.

'Mata Onyx'

Gaara melirik sekilas foto yang barusan ia letakan.

'Rambut raven'

'Wajah stoic angkuh yang memuakan.'

'Tak salah lagi ia pasti Uchiha Sasuke, suami Naruto'

Gaara melangkah kearah sosok yang ia kira sebagai sepupu iparnya. Iris emerland jernihnya berkilat menajam memandang onyx orang di depannya.

"Tidak kah kau merasa begitu kasar dan tidak sopan, TUAN UCHIHA!?'

Gaara menekan pada kata tuan Uchiha, untuk menunjukan seberapa kesal dirinya pada orang itu.

Itachi sedikit tersentak, tak menyangka akan mendengar ada yang memanggil marganya di rumah ini.

'Siapa dia?! Sepertinya akubelum pernah bertemu dengannya.'

"Aku tak butuh teguran tentang sopan santun dari orang yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk kerumah orang lain tanpa permisi.!"Balas Itachi tak kalah menusuk.

Gaara berbalik dan menjauh dari Itachi. Tapi beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Gaara kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dasar arrogant, memang khas Uchiha."

"Yah walau aku belum mengenal mu, tapi aku yakin kau adalah orang yang memuakan." Ketus sang Sabaku tanpa berbalik.

Itachi tampak menggeram murka. Kedua tanganya terkepal erat.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, bocah?!"Desis sang sulung Uchiha tak terima.

"Aku beritahukan padamu Uchiha Sasuke, aku tak perlu izin darimu untuk ada disini. Karna suamimu, Uzumaki Naruto sendirilah yang mengizinkanku untuk tinggal disini!"

Ucap Gaara berlalu meninggalkan sosok Itachi yang masih diam terpaku.

'Tunggu suamiku, dia bilang? Sejak kapan Naruto menjadi suamiku.'

...

Sasuke pun tiba di kediaman ya. Sesegera mungkin ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Sejenak ia terlihat heran. Sama halnya dengan Itachi ia tampak terkejut atas mobil mersedes mewah berwarna merah menyala yang ada di halaman kediaman Uzumaki. Tak ambil pusing ia segera melesat masuk kedalam rumah. Bahkan salam para pelayan pun tak di gubrisnya. Yang ia tahu saat ini ia harus segera menemui kakaknya. Yah selain ia melihat mobil merah tadi ia juga melihat mobil kakaknya. Sudah pasti Itachi sudah datang dan menggunya.

"Dimana aniki ku?"Tanya Sasuke datar pada salah satu pelayan yang melintas di depanya.

"Ano..Itachi-sama...em"

Pelayan wanita itu tampak tergagap tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Yah wajar karna ia baru saja ke ruang depan dan belum bertemu siapapun selain Sasuke.

"Cih buang buang waktuku saja."

Sasuke mulai hampir saja menarik kerah pelayan itu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikanya.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama. Itachi -sama sudah menunggu anda di lantai atas."

Ucap seorang pelayan laki-laki yang menerima pesan dari Itachi sebelumnya.

Mendengar ucapan pelayan tersebut segera Sasuke melesat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Aniki..."panggil Sasuke pada sosok pria yang bersandar pada sandaran sofa diruang tengah.

Itachi menegakkan duduknya dan membalas panggilan sang adik.

"Kau baru pulang Sasuke, aku lama menunggu mu!"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sofa di depan Itachi dan duduk sandarkan punggungnya dan menegadah.

'Sungguh hari ini begitu melelahkan'

"Hey Sasuke, bukan kah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?! Jangan bilang kau memintaku kemari hanya karna kau rindu pada ku?!"

"Cih. Dont say such a thing. Aniki!"

Sasuke menegak kan tubuhnya dan menatap onyx anikinya.

"Yang ingin ku bicarakan ini mengenai Uchihacorp. Sampai kapan aku menjadi pasangan dari manusia dobe itu?"

Itachi menyerjit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke

"Cih. Ayolah Itachi nii-san. Jangan pasang tampang konyolmu itu. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku"

Sasuke mengelurkan sebungkus rokok dan mengambilnya sebatang. Iapun memainkan batang rokok itu sebelum menyulutkannya ke korek api ditangan kanannya.

"Dengar Sasuke, walau perusahaan kita sudah membaik, tapi saham terbesar masih ditangan Uzumakicorp."

"Jadi ..."

"Ku harap kau bersabar dan menjaga sikapmu padanya."

"Tidak cukup kah hanya dengan menikahinya. Apa aku juga harus menidurinya?"Sindir Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

Itachi terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin iamenjawab 'jangan' ketika Naruto adalah suami sah adiknya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa mengatakan 'iya' karna hatinya masih milik Naruto walau itu terlarang.

"Sasuke,...aku..."

Itachi tampak tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Onyxnya meredup. Tak memancarkan ketajaman seperti biasa.

Di sisi lain, diwaktu yang sama. Gaara yang sedang merebahkan tubuh didalam kamar tamu lantai dua tepat di dekat ruang tengah, tak sengaja mendengar percakapan duo Uchiha itu.

...GAARA P.O.V...

Kuso, jadi ini kah yang sebenarnyaterjadi?!

Naruto mengapa kau memilih orang berengsek, macam Uchiha Sasuke?!

Tak ku kira aku akan mendengar pembicaraan penting ini. Naruto, tidak kah kau sakit hatidengan semua ini?

Setelah mendengar orang yang kuyakini sebagai suami Naruto dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Membuat ku ingin mengamuk seketika itu juga. Tapi, tak mungkin. Karna aiku bukan siapa-siapa.

_Kringggggg kringgggg kringggggg..._

Kuambil ponselku yang berdering. Kutatap kontak yang tertera di layar ponselku.

"Naruto?"

Ada apa dia menelfon ku?

Dengan sedikit lesu kujawab panggilannya.

"Ya?!"

'Gaara,apa kau sudah dirumah?'

"Hem"

'Ano...apa...?'

Dia tampak ragu untuk bertanya.

"Apa?"

Tanya ku tak paham.

'Itu... apa Sasuke sudah pulang?'

Cih... itu rupanya. Mengapa dia harus menanyakan suaminya yang berengsek itu.

"Ya"

Jawab ku singkat dan seadanya.

Ku dengar ia menghela nafas disebrang sana.

'Ne ... Gaara. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau tidak akan pergikan?'

"Ya... "

Aku akan menungghmu, Naruto. Sampai kapan pun itu.

'Ok, jaa ne'

"Jaa"

Naruto mematikan telfonnya dari seberang sana.

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Kembaliku rebahkan tubuhkun pada tempat tidut berukuran king size itu. Kutatap langit- langit kamar berreliefkan ukiran ukiran rubah berekor 9 bercat putih gading.

Sungguh indah!

Satu ungkapan itulah yang terbesid di kepalaku. Kutatap dan terus kutatap hingga manik green emerlanku terasa berat, sampai ahkirnya benar benar terpejam. Lelah yang membawaku hanyut dalam dunia mimpi.

...GAARAP.O.V AND...

Naruto tampak sibuk berkemas. Ia ingin segera pulang dan beristirat. Saat ia merapikan beberapadokumentnya yang berserakan di atas mejanya,perhatiannyatampak terfokus dengan satu dokumen.

'Document Uchiha corp, kah?'

Batinya menyakinkan pengelihatannya.

Ia mengambil dokumen itu dan mebacanya.

'Maaf kan aku,...Sasuke, ...'

'Jika aku tak melakukan ini semua, kau mana mungkin menikahiku'

'Aku tahu, kau benci padaku. Itu wajar. Kau dipaksa menikahiku demi perusahaan mu. '

'Tapi...aku...padamu... sangat...'

Naruto termenung sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia kembali fokus pada kegiatanya. Ia rapikan semua dokumen dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor.

Sepanjang perjalan pulang manik osean bluenya fokus pada jalanan. Akan tatapi hatinya melayang pada seseorang yang saat itu entah ada di mana.

Perjalanan pulang tak butuh waktu lama,

Beberapa saat kemudian tibalah ia di depan gerbang kediamannya. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil gaara.

'Mobil itachi?!'

'Apa dia kemari?'

'Eh.,.. bukan kah ini mobil Sasuke? Apa dia juga sudah pulang'

Bergegas Naruto masuk kedalam rumah, ia membalas lembut semua sapaandari para pelayan.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku tahu kau bukan gay. Tapi kumohon jaga sikapmu pada Naruto. Walau hanya sampai perusahaan kita benar-benar bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa Uzumaki corp .Aku percayakansemua ditanganmu.!"

Naruto berhenti sejenak di tangga, tak diduga ia akan mendengar Itachi mengatakan itu. Tubuhnya merosot ke anak tangga. Terduduk masih mendengar percakapan duo Uchiha itu.

"Cih. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan membuatnya menderita aniki"

'Uso... uso dayo. Bahka Itachi, dia...'

'Apa kah didunia ini tak ada yang bisa ku percaya?'

Naruto kembali bangkit dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Tampak Itachi sedikit terkejut tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, ia tampak acuh.

' ?!.'

Batin Uchiha bersaudara bersamaan.

"Kau sudah kembli?"

Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang di buat setenang mungkin.

"Ya."

Jawab Naruto datar.

"Apa kau kemari untuk berkunjung, Itachi?"

Tanyanya dengan senyumyang dipaksakan.

"Um"

Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"Tapi maaf. Aku tak bisa menyambut mu dan menemani mungobrol saat ini. Aku sangat kelelahan."

Tambah Naruto sekedar basa-basi.

"...!?"

Itachi terdiam tak menjawab.

"Bersantai lah. Kau sudah lama tak kemari, bukan?Baiklah aku permisi dulu"

Sambungnya masih dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sebiasamungkin.

Ia berpaling sembari menundukan kepalanya. Tak mau menatap Sasuke maupun Itachi. Setelah berkata demikian Naruto pun berlalu kedalam kamarnya.

Duo Uchiha itu masih terdiam, Sasuke memilih tak memperdulikan sikap dingin suami, tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Ia tampak shock dan depresi menerima jawaban dari Naruto yang begitu dinginbaginya.

... PART OF HEART...

Didalan kamar Naruto langsung melemparkan tubuhnya keatas kasur menangis di balik bantal.

'Sebesar itukah kesalahan yang ku perbuat?'

"Hiks...hiks"

'Salah kah jika aku mencintaimu?'

"Hiks.."

'Apa kah tak wajar jika menginginkanmu untuk selalu di sisiku?'

"Hiks"

'Apa aku harus melepasmu?'

"Hiks...hnnm...hiks...hnn"

Tinggalkan Naruto sejenak. Kita kembali ke Uchiha bersaudara.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang"

Ujar Itachi beranjak berdiri dan hendak pergi.

Hatinya benar-benar tak nyaman atas respon Naruto tadi.

"Hn..., oh ya aniki... hati hati"

"Hn"

Itachipun pergi dari kediaman Uzumaki. Masih dengan hati yang kacau ia menyetir mobilnya menjauhi bangunan bergaya eropa klasik itu.

_BRAKKKKKK..._

Pintu kamar Naruto tebanting keras. Membuat sosok yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut tersentak kaget.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, dobe!"

Sasuke bersandar pada daun pintu kedua tangannya ia lipat depan dada. Dan satu kakinya bertumpu didaun pintu. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tampak tak mau bereaksi apapun atas ucapan suami nya. Ia pilih mengeratkan pegangannya pada bantan dan meringkungkuk didalam selimut.

Sasuke mulai kesal, ia berjalan mendekat ranjang.

"Kau memang memuakan dobe" desisnya sembari menyikap selimut Naruto.

"Akh...itai yo..."

Sasuke menjambak surai pirang Naruto, dan mendongakkannya. Naruto meringis kesakitan dan kedua tangannya berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke.

"Ishhh ... ap...apa mau...muh.. temeh"

Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Cih rupanya kau tak pernah belajar sopan santun saat berbicara dengan suamimu. Ya?"

"Ukh... lepas... "rintih Naruto.

"Dengar Dobe, aku yakin kau pastimendengar pembicaraan ku dengan Itachi tadi. "

Sasuke mencengkeram dagu Naruto dan menolehkannya dengan kasar.

"Jadi...dobe…..ka….."

"Naruto... apa kau sudah pu..."

Gaara tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

_BUKHHH..._

Sebuah tinjupun melayang dan telak mengenai wajah Sasuke. Membuat sang bungsu uchiha itu menjauh beberapa langkahdari Naruto.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN...BERENGSEK!?"Raung Sasuke tak terima.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO...KEPARAT?!"

Gaara pun membalas tak kalah sengit.

"KAUU...BERANINYA MEMUKUL KU"

"DENGAR...BAIK-BAIK UCAPAN KU INI, BRENGSEK! AKU TAK TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPAPUN MENYAKITI NARUTO. TAK TERKECUALI KAU"

Gaara mencengkram kerah Sasuke dan akan melayangkan lagi pukulan ke perutnya.

"HENTIKAN...GAARA.! JANGAN PUKUL SASUKE!"Teriak Naruto membuat Gaara mengurungkan niatnya.

Gaara melepas kerah Sasuke.

"Ohhhh jadi dia yang bernama Sasuke?"

"Masih pantas kah kau membelanya, setelah semua yang dia lakukan padamu. Naruto?"

"Dobe, beraninya kau memasukan orang asing kedalam rumah?"

Sasuke berdecih dan mendesis tak suka pada Gaara.

"HOW DARE YOU"

Geram Gaara tak terima Naruto di panggil Dobe.

Hampir saja Gaara kembali memukul Sasuke bila lengan Gaara tak di tahan erat oleh Naruto.

"Cukup Gaara...!"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya kelopak matanya terasa begitu panas. Tapi ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Sasuke. Gaara yang menyadari Naruto bergetar. Segera ia merengkuh tubuh Naruto, dan memeluknya.

"Cih dasar homo menjijikan."

yah setelah berujar demikian, Sasuke pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara yang masih asik berpelukan. Setelah ia pergi dari kamar Naruto terus saja mengumpat. Menyumpah serapahi Naruto maupun Gaara. Hatinya kini terasa begitu penuh dan sesak. Seakan untuk bernafas pun begitu sulit.

"Dobe sialan.."

'Beraninya dia bermesraan di depan mataku'

"Cih, siapa orang brutal itu sebenarnya?"

'Mengapa Naruto tampak begitu dekat dengan nya?'

'Apa dia kekasihnya?'

"ARGH... KUSO... KUSO KUSO!"

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada ku?'

"Sebaiknya aku mendinginkan kepalaku."

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika terus menerus harus berada di dekat manusia homo menjijikan itu.

Sasuke berjalan kekamarnya dan mengganti pakaianya dengan setelan kasual. Setelahnya ia bergegas keluar dan melajukan mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha.

Itachi yang begitu tiba di kamarnya, langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

'Naruto,...kau sama sekali tak berubah'

"Ukh..."

'Sial, mengapa hanya dengan memikirkan wajah Naruto, aku bisa _hard _begini.

"Shhh..hm.."

'Naruto'

Itachi mulai meraba dan membelai lembut privasinya.

Gerakan tangannya semakin agresif seiring meliarnya khayalannya tentang Naruto.

"Ah..hn..."

'Naruto... let me fuck you'

"Ah... hmhhh"

'Your ass so tight and warm,Naruto!'

'Naruto,... Naruto... Naruto'

"Ahhhhh..."

'Cih... aku _came_ hanya karna imajinasi. Sungguh koyol.'

Tinggalkan Itachi. Mari kembali pada Naruto dan Gaara.

Gaara masih setia memeluk Naruto dengan lembut. Setelah Naruto cukup tenang dan tak lagi ter isak. Maka Gaara pun melepas pelukannya.

'Mengapa kau harus menangisi orang itu, Naruto'

"Apa kausudah baikan?"Tanya Gaara datartapi tak menyembunyikan rasa khawatir di baliknya.

"Umn. Arigatou Gaara. Aku beryukur kau disampingku."

"Baik sebagai balasan dan ucapan terima kasih mu, maukah kau mengajak ku berkeliling kota ini?"

"As your wish, my majesty!"

Ucap Naruto diseling senyum yang merekah.

**...Gaara P.O.V...**

Naruto tidak tahukah kau? Kau itu sangat menawan.

Senyumu yang sehangat matahari telah melelehkan hatiku yang membeku.

Cukup hanya melihat senyum mu. Aku sudah sangat bahagia.

Tapi Naruto.

Mengapa kau korbankan hidupmu hanya untuk manusia BERENGSEK seperti Uchiha.

Apa kau tahu Naruto?

Aku sengaja tak datang ke upacara pernikahan mu.

Hatiku sakit terlalu sakit untuk melihatmu dimiliki orang lain.

Kau cinta pertama ku. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu.

Aku tak mampu untuk melupakanmu.

Apa engkau sadar, Naruto?

Aku selalu berdebar saat didekat mu.

Apa kau mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin cepat saat memeluk mu?

Bagai mana bisa aku melepasmu?

Bagai mana mungkin aku bisa merela kan mu, untuk manusia BERENGSEK seperti Uchiha?

Aku bersumpah Naruto.

Jika dia membuat mu menangis lagi.

Aku akan merebut mu.

Dengan cara apapun itu!

**Gaara P.O.V end**

Sasuke melajukan dengan cepat mobilnya membelah jalanam dikota.

Sesekali perhatiannya terlempar keluar jendela. Lampu lampu jalanan menerangi langit malam yang sekelam obsidiannya.

Suami dari Naruto itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah nihgtclub di pinggiran kota.

Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke nightclub tersebut. Suana bising dan bau alkohol juga asap rokok yang menyeruak pun menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi tampaknya ia sudah terbiasa akan semua itu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja barrtender dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan meja barrtender.

"Satu fullmoon"

Pesannya pada sang barrtender.

Laki laki berkemeja putih danberompi hitam itupun mengangguk paham. Setelahnya ia segera menbuat cooktail pesan Sasuke.

Tak beberapa lama segelas cooktail berwarna biru tua dengan hiasan crem vanila yang membuatnya tampak seperti bulan purnama pun terhidang di depan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Gaara berkeliling kota Konoha. Mereka menikmati suasana malam yang tidak begitu ramai tapi menyenangkan. Malam pun semakin larut tapi tampaknya dua pemuda itu enggan untu pulang.

"Naruto,..."

Pangil gara tanpa memalingkan perhatianya pada kemudi dan jalanan.

"Ya"

Yang di panggil pun menjawab seperlunya.

"Apa kau tau di mana ada discotik atausemacamnya?"

Tanya Gaara lagi.

Kali ini Naruto menoleh dan menatap Gaara.

"Ya, ada satu yang aku tahu. Letaknya di pinggiran kota agak jauh dari sini"

JelasNaruto dengan santai.

"Ok. Let's get havefun tonight.!"

Seru Gaara bersemangat.

Naruto yang melihat tinggkah sang sepupu hanya bisa menggeleng maklum.

"Tapi maaf, Gaara! Aku harus pulang dan istirahat sekarang. Aku tak bisa menemanimu. Bisakah kau pergi sendiri?"

"Naze?"

Tanya Gaara dengan sedikit dibuat merengut sok kecewa.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ada rapat penting besok, Gaara."

Jelas Naruto.

"Soo ka"

Tanya Gaara lagi ingin meyakinkan.

"Um"

Balas Naruto singkat.

AIa merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Ia butuh istirahat untuk besok.

"Wakata, jaa ne Naruto!"

"Jaa, kiosukete Gaara!"

Dan Naruto pun turun dari mobil Gaara. Merekapun berpisah.

'Dasar anak muda'

Batin Naruto geli.

Naruto memilih naik taxi saat pulang. Sebenarnya ia bisa meminta salah satu pelayan Naruto untuk menjemputnya. Tapi ia tak mau karna malam sudah begitu larut ia tak mau mengganggu istirahat para pelayannya

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke discotik tempat sasuke berada.

Sasuke yang tengah asih menikmati segelas cooktail itu di hampiri seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan terusan merah menyala sependek paha.

"Hai tampan, apa kau mau berdansa?"

Sapa gadis itu. Wajanya yang putih berparas rupawan dengan surai pink sewarna sakura membuatnya terlihat elok tapi liar.

"Hn"

"Hehhhh, you're so cold. But I like it. Mari nikmati malam ini"

'Shitt, wanita ini benar benar menggangguku. Tidak kah ia tahu aku sedang ingin sendiri.'

Merasa tak mendapat respon gadis berpakaian minim itu pun menjalankan aksinya lebih agresif.

Ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan tanganya mulai meraba milik sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Bukan mengelak atau marah, Sasuke bahkan hanya membiarkan miliknya terus di raba raba dengan tangan nakal gadis itu.

Sang gadis pun berpindah tempat. Kini ia duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Ia mengecup dan menjilat bibir pucat Sasuke. Perlakuan agresif dari gadis itu pun ia sambut dengan tak kalah panas.

"Uhk...nnh"

Bibir mereka bersatu dan saling pangut memangut dan juga saling lumat melumat.

"Hosh.. hosh... siapa nama mu"

Tanya sang gadis di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka terhenti.

Yah mereka manusia, bukan? Tentu saja meraka akan membutuhkan asupan olsigen dalam cumbuan panas mereka.

"Sasuke, kau?"

Balas pemuda raven itu.

Kini ia tak lagi mencumbu bibir cerry sang gadis. Ia beralih mencumbu leher sang gadis dan mengulum cuping telinga gadis pink itu.

"Shhhh..ah.. sa...sakurahhh"

Jawab sang gadis kesulitan.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan desahanya saat tangan kuat Sasuke meremas lembut kedua dadanya. Beruntung suasana tempat tersebut begitu bising dan remang remang. Jadi tak seorang pun akan sadar atas apa yang mereka perbuat.

"Turun!"

Bisik Sasuke di teling gadis itu dengan suara barington yang menggoda.

Sakura pun menurut ia turun dari pangkuan Sasuke dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap meja barrtender.

"Aku pesan satu kamardan dua wine!"

Pinta Sasuke pada sang barrtender.

"Baik tuan. Ini kuncinnya. Kamar anda ada di lantai 2 no 49. Wine anda akan segera kami antar ke kamar anda."

Jelas sang barrtender.

Sasuke meengambil kunci itu dan segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk mengajaknya ke lantai atas.

"Kita nikmati malam ini bersama, manis"

...BADAI-SAKURA...

Dini hari Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil minuman. Di saat ia melewati kamar Sasuke, ia melihat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Tampaknya Sasuke pulang dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Bahkan sampai sampai ia tak sempat melepas sepatunya maupun mengunci pintu kamar nya.

"Sasuke... apa kau sudah tidur?"

"..."

Hening, tak ada jawaban maupun reaksi dari sang suami.

"Dasar...dia mabuk berat rupanya"

Naruto melepas jaket dan sepatu Sasuke ke dengan hati-hati. Tapi saat ia ingin melepas kancing kemeja sang suami. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mencengkeram erat dan menahan tangan Naruto yang sedang melepas kancingnya. Sasuke membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

"Engh...do...behh?"

Igaunya tak jelas.

"Temeeeee, tak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dobe?"

"Akh...apa yang kau lakukan, temeeeee?"

Teriak Naruto terkejut.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan nya ditarik dan disentak oleh Sasuke, sehingga membuat tubuhnya terjatuh tepat menindih tubuh Sasuke. Tapi di detik berikutnya tubuh Naruto lah yang ada di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Yah Sasuke membalik keadan dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menindihnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan. Teme? Lepas!"

Naruto terus memberontak dan mendorong dada bidang suaminya, Tapi yang terjadi malah kedua tangannya terperangkap oleh genggaman Sasuke. Pemuda emo raven itupun mencium surai pirang Naruto.

"Engh...ba-u...muh..wa-ngi...hhh...dob...beh"

Ujarnya lebih seperti bergumam.

'eh…..!?'

'Apa aku tak salah dengar? Bukankah dia tak suka segala hal yang ada pada ku?'

"Aku...mengi-ngin..khan...muh...dob- be"

...tbc...

Fyuh... chap 2 selesai juga...

Maaf

Maaf ya mina-san up date lama.

Arigatou buat semua readers.

.

.

.

Sebenere autor masukin sedikit kisah nyata dari kehidupan atau tepatnya yang pernah autor rasakan sendiri...hehehehehehheheh

Ada yang tau kah yang mana kiranya.

Ya . Yang terasa nyata itulah yang nyata wkkkkkkkkkkk *di lempar sandal readers.

Oh ya mungkin klanjutanya autor hiatus dulu. Soale hpnya lgi rusak hehehehe….gomen gomen…..

Dan spesial thankyou buat yang ngefav dan ngeriview juga seluruh readers cerita autor yang gaje ini .

.

Kaburrrrrrrrrr...

Maaf apdate lama...

Mahon pendapatnya...

Masukan tentang ide cerita mau pun konflik akan sangat membantu cepatnya cerita ini update...

Mohon di riview ya... heheheh


End file.
